Nara Yuuki
Nara Yuuki is a guitarist, composer, and arranger. Profile *'Name': Nara Yuuki (奈良悠樹) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': *'Zodiac': Songwriting Credits *Minase Inori - Winter Wonder Wander (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - High Touch☆Memory (Arrangement) *MAGiCAL PUNCHLiNE - Prologue wa Maka Fushigi (Composition, Arrangement) *CROWN POP - Change the World! (Arrangement) *CROWN POP - Snowy Shiny day (Arrangement) *CROWN POP - Cheerful Butterfly (Arrangement) *CROWN POP - Mata ne (Arrangement) *HKT48 (Akiyoshi Yuka - Yume no Mata Yume (Composition, Arrangement) *SuG - ZIG ZAG (Arrangement) *earphones - Watashi de Kimari☆ (Arrangement) *Mizuki Nana - FEARLESS HERO (Composition) *Hikasa Yoko - Starting Line (Composition, Arrangement) *Hikasa Yoko - Love My Melody (Composition, Arrangement) *Harada Hitomi - Shissouron (Composition) *Harada Hitomi - Promessa (Composition, Arrangement) *Harada Hitomi - Simpatia (Composition) *Harada Hitomi - First Kiss (Arrangement) *Harada Hitomi - Hajimete Inovation (Arrangement) *galapagos - Soumari no Kaze (Arrangement) *galapagos - Noa (Arrangement) *galapagos - Quick Shooting Star (Arrangement) *galapagos - Kagezakura Ichi Kagerou Ichi (Arrangement) *galapagos - Chijou no Hoshi (Arrangement) *galapagos - DOME (Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - Fly to the stars (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - Before too long (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - Nice to Me CHU!!! (Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - "Watashi" wo Kureta Minna e (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - Moment (Composition, Arrangement) *Suzuki Konomi - Zenbu Kimi ga Itakara Shittan da (Strings Arrangement) *Machico - Kokoro Melody (Strings Arrangement) *Machico - Million Smile (Strings Arrangement) *Shojo Complex - Justice Knight (Composition, Arrangement) *Shojo Complex - Kurukuru Colorful Everyday (Composition, Arrangement) *Shojo Complex - Yume no Kakera (Arrangement) *Shojo Complex - Hajimari no Hikari (Arrangement) *Toyspeaker - Stars (Arrangement) *Toyspeaker - 花冠記念日 (Arrangement) *Toyspeaker - flowers heel the world (Arrangement) *Takada Yuka - Snow Magic (Arrangement) *Takada Yuka - Christmas (Arrangement) *Furukawa Yuuta - Don't Look Back (Arrangement) *Keity.pop - Dareka ja Nakute Watashi Dake (Composition, Arrangement) *Cupitron - Pikopiko Club (Composition) *Sato Satomi - Happy Friday Night (Composition, Arrangement) *#enu - Omotteiru Zutto... (Composition, Arrangement) *SHU-I - 1st Live tour Opening dance Song (Composition, Arrangement) Guitarist Credits *i☆Ris - My Bright *Aoi Shouta - Zessei Stargate *Ito Miku - Shocking Blue *Uchida Aya - Zetsubou Unbalance *AKB48 - Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou *Kato Kazuki - Heart beat *Kato*Fuku - Mawari Sugita Toki no Hate ~Sadistic Love~ *Kato*Fuku - Ice to Toki no Yurikago *CROWN POP - Natsu Kirari☆ *JamFlavor - What's doin'? *Suzuki Konomi - Love is My Rail *Suzuki Konomi - Yume e Tsunagu Ima *Suzuki Konomi - "Watashi" wo Kureta Minna e *Suzuki Konomi - One day sky *Suzuki Konomi - Moment *Suzuki Konomi - Yume no Tsuzuki Acoustic Ver *Suzuki Konomi - Sekai wa Kizu wo Dakishimeru *Suzuki Konomi - Hikari no Metamorphosis *Takagaki Ayahi - Rebirth-day *Takagaki Ayahi - Ai no You *MiLK - Bokura Nari Revolution *MiLK - Ternero Fighter *Piko - Re:Act *Natsukawa Shiina - Daisy Days *Minase Inori - Winter Wonder Wander *Minase Inori - Lucky Clover *Chris Hart - Himawari no Yakusoku *Chris Hart - Tsubomi *Celina Ann - Aoi Sora to Watashi *MICHI - Be myself × Be yourself *MICHI - Shunkashuuto *moratorium - Kodou *moratorium - Kimi wa Mou Inai, Boku no Kokoro no Naka Shika. *moratorium - Kyouison *moratorium - Ao *Pink Babies - Nagisa no Sinbad *Pink Babies - Monster *Pink Babies - Wanted *Pink Babies - Zipang *Mia REGINA - Radiant star *Nulbarich - Lip Stick *Miyano Mamoru - Tempest *Hatano Wataru - KING & QUEEN *Hatano Wataru - Never be too late *Hatano Wataru - Unmei no Coda *Hatano Wataru - Kakusei no Air *Fudanjuku - Hoshikuzu no Shizuku *Harada Hitomi - First Kiss *Narumi Kyoko - Sayonara Full Moon *Machico - Million Smile *Machico - fantastic dreamer *Nitta Emi - Spica *Yuusuke - Zassou Yori *Yokoyama Rurika - Yumeiro *Yokoyama Rurika - Corona *Yoshino Hiroyuki - Last Question *LOVE ANDROID - Himitsu no Appli ~PiPiPi~ External Links *Website *Twitter Category:Male Category:Guitarist Category:Composer Category:Arranger Category:1988 Births Category:February Births Category:People born in Showa Period Category:Aquarius